You're Not Alone
by spell
Summary: I know its been done before. but not by me! harry finds out he has a twin sister. voldemort gets a little confused. and as soon as they get to kow eachother, they defeat him Voldemort together. (i'm pretty sure there will be a squeal) BETTER THAN IT SOUND
1. More Deaths

I own nothing

You're Not Alone

Chapter-1-More Deaths

Harry smiled as he looked out his window for the third time that night. He couldn't be happier. He was going back to Hogwarts in a few hours. Not only that, but he was with his favorite family in the whole world. The Weasley's! Who could be better?

"Harry," Ron groaned.

Harry turned around. "Yeah, Ron?"

"What are you doing still up, mate?"

"Sorry Ron," Harry said walking back to his bed on the floor. "I'm just excited, that's all."

Ron sat up. "About going back to Hogwarts? With Snape, Voldemort, McGonagall, homework, and crazy predctions? That Hogwarts?"

Ron sighed. "You're crazy." And he laid back down.

Harry put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. When he decided that he was not in fact going to fall asleep any time soon, he went out for a walk.

He opened the back kitchen door and stepped out onto the porch. What was Hogwarts going to be like this year? He was going into his sixth year, and Voldemort was back to full power. How was he going to defeat him now? Sure he had his friends like he did every year, but this was different.

This year, Voldemort had strength, power, and his own powerful body. And his own wand for that matter. Would it be harder to destroy him this year? Was it even possible? Could even his friends help him this year again? Then again, he did also have Sirius this year. Could his god father help him? How? He was still a convict in the eyes of…well…everyone.

Harry sighed. He was sure his friends were getting tired of always helping him. If he only knew someone else that had to deal with Voldemort like he had to in the past. He though of Sirius and wondered if the man had ever come face to face with Voldemort. If not then was there someone who would and could understand what he was going through? And know other things that he didn't know.

Harry sighed. But then it occurred to him. What if there was someone out there who really did know what he was going through? Who really could understand? Who really could help? Who would be there by his side and wouldn't give up?

Harry chuckled. Yeah right. Who else could Voldemort possibly be after? Who else could he possibly be trying to kill as much as he tried on Harry? Who else had a history with him like he did?

Harry chuckled again before going back into the house and finally falling asleep.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" a girl shouted.

"That would be more threatening if you ACTUALLY HAD your wand!" Voldmeort hissed in a cold voice.

The girl shivered. "THEY NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! DON'T MAKE ME-"

"Don't make you what?" Voldemort hissed again. "I've heard about you! I hear what they say in the streets. People say you have this 'charmed tong.' If you had a charmed voice you would have talked to your brother."

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL OUR PARENTS!"

"YOUR parents? But they aren't YOUR parents, are they?"

The girl shivered again.

"AVADA-"

"NO! KINGTA-MAY-"

Too late. Her parents were dead, and she was back in her living room with bleeding wrist and a cut lip.

Harry sat up drenched in cold sweat. That was the worst nightmare he had ever had of Voldemort. But from past experience, he knew this was no regular nightmare.

Harry stood up and was about to wake up Ron when he noticed he wasn't in his bed anymore. Harry quickly ran downstairs. "Ron?" he shouted.

"Harry!"

He heard Hermione and ran towards her. "Hermione!" He knelt down in front of her onto the couch.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked when she saw his eyes begin to tear up and his bottom lip shake. "Harry!" She said getting down besides him. "What is it?" Is it-"

"Yes," Harry said quickly. "It's Voldemort! He just murdered again! I have to talk to Sirius!"

Now Hermione began to get tears in her eyes. "He did? Who? When? Where?"

"I don't know," Harry breathed. "But this was different."

"How?"

"I don't know," Harry said again more aggravated.

"Okay, Harry. Shh. . ." Hermione took him in her arms and hugged him while rocking back and forth.

Harry let go after awhile. "Please, Hermione," he said. "Mrs. Weasley babies me enough." He laughed to show her he was joking. Hermione nodded. "But really, where is Ron? I think you two should hear this."

"He ran out with Mrs. Weasley," Hermione told Harry. She grabbed Harry's hand and lifted him up. "Harry? What happened?"

Harry started, "I don't know. Their was a girl. She was tied to a wall or something. And her parents and Voldemort was there."

A single tear fell from Hermione's eye. "Did he. . .?"

Harry nodded. "Her parents, yes. But not her."

"Did she get away?" Hermione asked again.

"That's what's so strange about it," said Harry. "It was like, he…" It was hard for him to discuss Voldemort murdering someone else. "After he…you know…she vanished. Like he got what he wanted from her…"

Hermione lowered her head. "And. . . .?"

Harry looked back up at her. "And it's strange. This girl seemed so familiar. Like I knew her in a past life or something. Not too long ago."

"Did you see her face?"

"No. But, I'm sure if I tried, I could remember."

"Then try."

"I…not now. Hermione what's a charmed tong?"

"A charmed tong?" Hermione repeated.

Harry nodded. "In my dream Voldemort said something about her having a charmed tong."

"I don't know." After a moment Hermione said again. "I think it has something to do with doing magic with out a wand. But I'm not sure, I can look it up for you if you want."

Harry nodded. "I do."

Ron came back later that morning with his mother. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting in the kitchen. Ginny looked up. "Hey mum."

"Hello Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "Good morning, Hermione. Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled. "What did you and Ron get?"

"Just some extra food. Ginny, come help me. Harry? Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up. "Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley. When did you get back?"

"Are you feeling alright dear?"

Harry nodded. "Of course."

The girl cried on her living room floor. What was she going to do now? Where was she going to go? She had no parents, no money, no nothing. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOU!!" She leaned forward and cried harder.

"Harry," she muttered. "I'm so sorry I never told you. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to meet this year."

"And that you will," said a kind voice.

The girl lifted her head and looked in the direction of the voice. She smiled and ran towards her fireplace. "Professor Dumbledore! Thank God!"

Dumbledore smiled. "I think you should come to London."

"To Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. I think you and I need to talk before we actually get you to Hogwarts. The Leaky Caldron? We can there. Grab your powder and meet me in five minutes."

"Yes sir."

Harry didn't eat any breakfast that morning. He played with it. But that was about it. Mrs. Weasley finally took it away from him and made everyone get into the car.

"Hogwarts should be very interesting this year, don't you think?" Mrs. Weasley said trying to make conversation.

"As long as Voldemort doesn't bring any crap up," Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Sorry," she muttered.

Harry just smiled and looked back down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked Harry.

Hermione kicked Ron in the shin lightly. Ron looked at her and noticed her shack her head. "Later," she mouthed. And that was the end of it.

Professor Dumbledore looked up when he heard someone call his name. A girl of sixteen years of age was walking up to him with a small smile on her face. She had long black hair, with a few waves here and there that reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were, right now, a dull green because of what had happened.

"Jessie!" Dumbledore greeted. "How was the trip?"

Jessie sighed and sat across from him. "It could have been better." She did not have much of an English accent. Only with certain words could one hear where she was really from.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand." There was a few moments of silence and then Dumbledore spoke very softly. "We might as well get straight to it." Jessie looked at him. "You want to do this?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. I miss Harry. He has no idea what he can do, what we can do, I feel so guilty! He's going to be so angry. He needs to know!"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "And he will. And what with…your parents…" Jessie's eyes watered over, "I think now would definitely best rather than the Christmas Holidays."

Jessie could not help but laugh. "Really?" She shook her head. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair Ms. Potter?"

"Harry thinks he is the only Potter left. That he has no family. At least I knew. Why didn't we tell him?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "When you meet Harry for the first time in person, you will know why."

\


	2. Back At Hogwarts

-1You're Not Alone

Chapter-2-Back To Hogwarts

"Good-bye!" Mrs. Weasley called to the four.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione called back. She hit Harry in the arm.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley," he said and got onto the train.

The four found a compartment on the third car. "So," Ron began when they sat down. "Harry? What's up?"

Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny knew that look. "Fine," she sighed and left.

Harry looked back at Ron. "You ready for this?"

"I've been ready. Spill it."

Harry sighed. "It's Voldemort. I think-no- _know_ he killed someone again."

Ron went white. "You had a dream?" he whispered.

Harry nodded. "It wasn't a dream. It was like I was transported there and saw everything in live action. But that's not all. There was a girl. She seemed familiar. Her hair. . .was long and dark colored. . .she seemed older than me. . .her eyes. . .her eyes were green, like mine and. . ." Harry let out a yell. Why was this so frustrating?

Hermione and Ron jumped up. "Calm down Harry," Hermione said rubbing her chest.

"Really, mate," said Ron. "How important can it be?"

Harry shot him a glare that made Ron back away from him. When Harry realized he was being completely unfair he sighed and said, "I don't know." Awkward silence. "You guys are right. It can't be that important. I'll just have to wait until later this year to face Voldie again this year. It's just…" He could not let this go, not for a second. "There is something about that girl in the dream. I know her."

Hermione could only nod. Then she said, "Harry, you know you're going to fight Voldemort with us by our side of course," She then smiled, throwing her arm around him. "I have a few new spells that I've working on over the summer. They're sure to at least slow him down…a lot!"

Ron snickered.

Hermione glared at him. "Would you like to see the first one I came up with, Ron?" she asked him. "It's VERY effective."

Ron turned red and Harry laughed as the two began another bickering argument over nothing important really. In the back of his mind he could not help but think that this year Hermione and Ron would not be with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked Jessie coming up from behind her.

"Dumbledore," Jessie spoke "I've never been so sure in my life. And no I'm not waiting for next year. Geez, weren't you the one who said I should do this as soon as possible?"

She began to walk around his office. "What if he hates me? I cannot believe how tight my stomach gets when I think about meeting him. I don't know if that's me being excited or getting ready to throw up." She looked at Dumbledore who simply smiled. "When will they be here?"

"Not for about six hours my dear. That gives you plenty of time to do as you please."

"I wonder where Draco's been," Hermione said as she read her book.

Harry and Ron looked at her. Hermione raised her head. "What?"

"Why do you care?" Ron asked.

"Just strange," Hermione said setting down her book. "He usually comes in, cracks one of his lame jokes, threatens one of us, and then the rest is history."

"Ah yes," Ron smiled putting a hand on his chest. "What would we do without Draco in school? It would be incredibly boring."

Harry laughed. "I don't know. I think I would get better grades if Draco wasn't around." He tried to joke with his friends during the train ride. But he kept seeing the girl in his mind.

A few hours later and they arrived at Hogwarts. "Hey Hagrid!" the three said before getting into a carriage.

Hagrid waved at them and shouted for the first years to follow him. Once they were inside the castle Harry's stomach began to form tight knots. Why was he so nervous? Or was that excitement? Whatever it was, he wished it would go away. The first years were sorted and surprisingly, most of them went into Huffelpuff.

"Hello, Harry!"

Harry turned around. "Cho!" he gasped. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful, do you mind if I sit with you, just for a bit."

"No of course not."

Harry spoke to Cho for some of the night and for the rest of it shot Ron death glares because he would not stop laughing and pushing Harry closer to Cho.

"You're so immature," Hermione muttered.

"Not immature," Ron said back. "Just poking fun at my best mate is all."

Hermione rolled her eyes.


	3. I Have A What Now?

-1You're Not Alone

Chapter-3-I Have A What Now?

Harry's eyes snapped open the next morning. He had another dream. But this was different. It wasn't a nightmare. And it wasn't your everyday average dream. This dream felt so real. Sure Harry had had dreams of his parents before, but never was their another baby in the picture.

Harry thought of one of the scenes he had seen. He was on the floor crying silently to himself. He was looking for someone. Someone he knew he needed. Someone who was very special to him. He crossed the floor. A sound came out of his mouth. It sounded like, "Juh".

That's when another baby came out from behind the playpen and hugged him. Harry felt his lips smile and hugged the other baby back. He had never been happier in his life to see that baby.

This was where it got weird. The room turned to black and then Harry suddenly felt himself growing. But he still held onto the baby.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not," a female voice told him.

When he had stopped growing he noticed he was the same age he was now. When he felt himself holding onto something he let go and looked down at another person.

"Mum?"

"Not quite."

"Who are you?" he asked the girl standing beside him.

The girl cried silent tears. "It's okay, Harry," she said. "I'm not to good at this and I can't stay long."

Harry couldn't see her face. The girl wore a velvet black cloak and the hood was over her head. "I know you!" Harry pointed to her.

"You do?" the girl smiled. "That's good. But I have to go now. I just came by to check on you."

"Wait," Harry screamed. "Let me see your face. What's your name?"

"Jessie."

"Jessie? Do I know you?"

The girl just smiled. She walked up to Harry and pulled back her hood just to reveal the same shade green eyes as his. Harry gasped. They were even the same shape.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Isn't good to know you have someone watching over you?" the girl smiled and she kissed his cheek.

"Huh?"

"I have to go. I hope you feel a little more comfort." And she was gone.

That was when Harry woke up. He rubbed his cheek where the girl had kissed him. He could still feel her lips. "I hope you feel a little more comfort." Those words rang in his head. And at that moment, Harry smiled. He did feel good. He felt like if Voldemort were to appear in his room, he could kill him with one simple word without his wand.

He got up and began to dress himself knowing Dumbledore would call for him soon. Although the sun had not even risen yet.

Jessie woke up. A smile spread on her lips. Harry was okay. Hurt, yes. But he was still okay. Everything was right with the world. Well not really, Jessie was only a floor above Harry. She could go see him right now, in fact she probably should. But she decided it'd be best to wait for Dumbledore. The man had not steered her wrong yet

"Ready to go eat?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"Hang on," Harry said and ran up to his room to grab something. He came back down with his photo album.

"Okay, let's go."

And the three left.

At the table, Harry filed through the pages so slowly, Ron wondered if his glasses were working.

"What or who, I should say, are you looking for?" Ron asked him.

"No one," Harry answered. "Just someone."

"That makes a lot of since."

It took Harry his whole breakfast hour before he finally finished the album. He was about to go through it again when the bell rang and they had to leave. "Did you find the someone who you weren't looking for?" Ron asked as they walked.

"No," Harry sighed.

"How much since did that make?" Ron muttered to himself.

"Harry Potter?"

The three turned around. "Yes Professor?" said Harry to Dumbledore.

"I would like you to come with me," said Dumbledore. "We have something to discuss."

"I didn't do anything," Harry began. "Yet, anyway."

Dumbledore smiled. "This does not concern your record, Harry, yet. Your friends may come if they wish. But they must wait outside my office."

Harry looked at his friends. They nodded. Then he turned back to Dumbledore and said, "Alright."

They arrived at the gargoyle, Dumbledore said the password and he and Harry walked in. Harry took a seat in front of his desk.

"Don't worry about your classes or Miss Granger's or Mr. Weasley's. I will see to it that your professor's know where you are."

"Thank you, professor."

No one said anything. Dumbledore just looked at Harry and Harry looked right back. "Uh. . . sir? You wanted to speak with me?"

"Oh right of course," said Dumbledore. "Where to begin?"

Harry didn't say anything. But after another minute went by of no one saying anything more Harry said, "Professor, it's okay. You can tell me later."

He got up to leave but then he heard. "No," Harry turned. "Please, this cannot wait. It's just, well for once in life I am not sure if I am doing the right thing." Harry took his seat again. "Right. Harry. Listen. What I am going to tell you may come as a shock."

"No offence, or anything Professor," said Harry. "but everything you tell me comes as a shock."

"Yes." Dumbledore took in a deep breath. "Harry. You have a . . . a twin sister."

This changed the mood very quickly. Right away Harry burst out laughing. He had to grab the desk to keep from falling out of his chair. When he thought he had gathered himself together he looked at Dumbledore and began laughing again. Tears were streaming down the sides of his face.

"I-I'm sorry-Professor," he laughed. "But, you are aware that you're too early for April fools."

Dumbledore didn't say anything. He gave Harry a very stern and serious look. Harry's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. You're serious?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"But-how?" Harry stood up. Dumbledore noticed the album he was carrying. Harry turned back to him. "I'm sorry professor, but until I get some proof, I can't believe you. I'm kind of wondering why I am still sitting here."

"You want proof?" Dumbledore said in a voice that Harry had never heard. "Give me your album."

Harry did so reluctantly. Dumbledore opened the album. "Did you already have a dream?"

"A dream?" asked Harry. "About what?" Dumbledore didn't say anything. Harry knew what he was talking about. "There was this girl he began. But I couldn't see her face."

Dumbledore smiled. "So Miss Potter has been using her twins gift, has she?"

"Miss Potter? Twins gift? What now?"

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "You know, as well as everyone else does. That twins are connected by an invisible force. Muggle and wizard alike. They can feel what the other is feeling. They know what the other knows. And if they practice, they can talk to each other in their dreams."

Harry felt his blood boil. But then the dream came back to him. And the way the girl in the black velvet cloak had kissed him. He relaxed.

Dumbledore opened the album. "I already looked in there," Harry spoke. "There's no picture of her."

"Oh but there is. You just have to know where and how to look."

Dumbledore turned to the back cover. he ran his finger nail over it. And from what Harry could see, a pocket line was forming. Dumbledore reached in it, pulled out a picture and gave it to Harry.

Harry took it while muttering, "Now why didn't I think of that," and looked at it. It was like all his other pictures except for one person. His mother was holding him but his father was holding someone else. Another baby. Slightly thinner than him.

The baby in the picture took hold of Harry's hand and held onto it and wouldn't let go. Harry looked back at Dumbledore. So many feelings were inside him right now. Anger, hatred, confusion, love, and when you put all those together, you get a feeling that doesn't have a name.

Harry opened his mouth to speak. "Who is she?" he asked quietly.

"Jessie Potter. Your older twin sister."

Harry suddenly stood up, "You're serious?"

"Harry I would not joke about this. You are not the only Potter alive. You still have family besides Sirius."

Hearing this suddenly filled Harry with so much anger. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?! WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE TO LIE TO ME AND TREAT ME LIKE A LITTLE KID?! I'M SIXTEEN! I CAN HANDLE IT LIKE AN ADULT!"

"And an adult would handle it by screaming?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry looked at the floor then back at the headmaster. How he loathed him right now.  
He wanted to yell some more, but instead he said, "When can I meet her?" A big part of him still did not believe his professor.

"Right now if you wish."

Harry's heart pounded. "Right now? As in, this very second." He was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore wasn't lying. Dumbledore nodded. "Y-yes. I would. Please, bring this Jessie girl out."

"You don't believe me do you?"

Harry could feel his temper rising. "I won't believe anything, not even this picture until I see her."

"Very well. Jessy, come down please."

Harry looked up as a girl walked down the small spiral staircase in the head master's office. His heart was pounding. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his palms were sweaty. When at last the girl finally walked up to him and looked him in the eye, time stopped.

She had his eyes. His father's eyes. She was shorter than him. She had his mother's lips and her style of hair. His eyes traveled to her forehead.

"I don't have one."

Her voice was soothing, but strong. It reminded him of his mother so much.

Harry suddenly had tears running down his cheeks. "J-Jessie?" he choked.

She nodded and her eyes were beginning to water also. And in a flash they were hugging each other. Harry knew he should be angry, he knew he should ask questions, he knew he should not be hugging this strange girl. But that moment, he knew she was family.


End file.
